Enamorada de mi secuestrador
by jossHyuga
Summary: Inuyasha y Kogome an sido amigos desde niños e Inuyasha luego se convirtio en un asesino y secuerta a Kagome y cuando la ve recuerda todo lo que pasaron juntos.  DESCONTINUADO- hasta que algo no surja, este fic se conjela aqui. Perdon si los decepcione.
1. Chapter 1

Enamorada de mí secuestrador

CAPITULO 1: La noticia

Inuyasha y Kagome han sido amigos desde que tenían 5 años pero cuando cumplieron 7 años Inuyasha se mudo de la cuidad y Kagome, Sango y Miroku se pusieron tristes al igual que todos sus otros amigos.

Pasaron 10 años y nadie se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha había regresado.

Un día estaba Kagome desayunado y vio en el noticiero de la mañana que 2 chicos de 17 años habían desaparecido 3 días atrás, se decía que asistían a una escuela pública. Y Kagome se dio cuenta de que eran sus compañeros de clase, nadie lo creyó mientras lo pasaban por la radio y por la televisión, y en los diarios.

[KAGOME]

Estaba llegando a la escuela mientras pensaba en lo que les habia pasado a esos dos chicos, ellos son mis compañeros, esperaba que no les aya pasado algo malo.

Me pare en frente de la escuela y llego mi mejor amiga Sango y todos mis anteriores pensamientos se fueron.

-Hola Kagome-

-Sango, hola ¿como estas amiga?-

- Muy bien viste las noticias de hoy-

- Si – dije triste

- Eran nuestros compañeros- dijo con un tono mas triste que yo

- Ya lo se-

-Oye, muy pocos saben la historia quieres que te la cuente-

-Tú eres una de esos pocos-

- Aja-

- Vamos escúpela-

-Ok, ellos estaban en un viaje por el fin de semana, y cuando estaban llegando al hotel donde se hospedarían, vieron a dos hombres que salían de un callejón y los estaban persiguiendo varias calles mas. En un momento se detuvieron luego miraron atrás y ya no estaban, entonces se relajaron, pero luego los tomaron por sorpresa y les golpearon en la nuca y los llegaron arrastrándolos, nadie sabe a donde, nadie sabe para que.-

-Waw ¿y quien te contó eso?-

-Me lo contaron 2 chicos del otro salón que eran sus amigos-hizo una pausa y luego continuo- Me dijeron que esto se lo contó un testigo, yo les pregunte quien era pero no quisieron decírmelo, es un secreto,-

- No te dijeron nada más-

- Si, me dijeron que el testigo opino que estos secuestros van a seguir y que también… podrían llegar…-

- Llegar a que, llegar a que Sango- le grite

- Podrían llegar a muertes…-

Me sorprendí tanto que hice un gesto con la cara y me tape la boca con la mano lentamente. Luego di un salto del susto cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de las clases.

Entre a mi salón y me senté en mi banco de siempre, atrás de Sango y al lado de Kikyo. Y Sango le pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa Kikyo?-

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, y no se que es-

Creo que Kikyo estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo esto definitivamente se iba a repetir e iba a ser alguien de mi escuela.

Durante toda la clase no me concentre, porque estaba ocupada pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en que esto se podría repetir, no se porque pero de repente me dio la curiosidad de saber quien es o quienes son los que están causando estos secuestros y para que.

Pasaron 2 semanas y las mismas personas seguían desaparecidas, las autoridades seguían buscándolos pero no los encontraban, buscaron por toda la cuidad y nada los padres de los dos chicos estaban muy preocupado. Pero nadie pensó que algo peor iba a pasar.

Estaba llegando a mi casa y entre a mi habitación, me senté en el piso y me puse a pensar, unos minutos después encendí la televisión sin mirarla, tome mi celular y llame a Sango.

- Hola Sango-

- Hola Kagome ¿que pasa?-

- Sango tengo un mal presentimiento, igual que Kikyo -

- Enserio porque-

- No se, pero desde que vi esa noticia hace 2 semanas, me siento muy insegura… estoy aterrada -

- Tranquila Kagome en algún momento las autoridades los encontraran y los meterán a la cárcel, y luego estarás tranquila-

- ¿Segura?-

- Segura-

- Estaba bien-

Hablamos por unos minutos y después escuche un sonido, era un grito de Sango, me aleje del teléfono y me caí al piso.

- ¡Sango que ocurre porque gritas!-dije gritando

- Kagome, mira en el canal 6- dijo gritando aterrada

Agarre en control remoto y marque 006 y vi algo sobre los dos chicos que habían desaparecido hace 2 semanas.

_A unos jóvenes los encontraron en las orillas de un río muertos, se identificaron sus cadáveres y eran los jóvenes que desaparecieron hace 2 semanas. Según los científicos, los cadáveres perdieron casi toda la sangre que tenían, a causa de varias puñaladas en el corazón se calcula que fueron mas de 3 puñaladas. Aun se han encontrado a los culpables, los oficiales siguen buscando con patrullas de búsqueda. Continuaremos con más información sobre este extraño caso nunca antes visto en nuestro horario nocturno…_

Apague la televisión y me quede unos segundos viendo la pantalla apagada.

- O por dios…- dije en vos baja y me tape la boca lentamente

- Kagome…- dijo Sango con un tono arborizado pero a la vez tranquilo- ahora comprendo porque estas tan asustada e intranquila todo el tiempo.

- Sango tengo mucho miedo-

De pronto alguien me toco el hombro de sorpresa. Grite horrorizada y mire atrás.

- Sota no me asustes así- le grite

- Lo siento perdón pero te quería preguntar si habías vito mi pelota nueva-

- No no la e visto, y por favor avisa si me quieres decir algo-

- Esta bien pero no te enojes-

- Con todo lo que esta sucediendo, no puedo estar tranquila ni en mi casa con mi propio hermano asustándome de la nada- le dije furiosa

- Bueno no me grites- me grito

- Tonto- susurre – ¿Sango sigues allí?

- Si, Kagome tengo que irme te hablo luego-

- Ok nos vemos-

- Adiós -

- Adiós-

Me recosté en el suelo y me puse a pensar, al rato me dormí con una extrema tranquilidad, aun cuando había pasado todo esto, que no me dejaba tranquila.


	2. Chapter 2:Secuestro multiple

**Le quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga que me ayudo a subir capitulos de mi historia lokitaxanimexxcrepusculo. y espero que les gute el capitulo!XD**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Secuestro múltiple

[INUYASHA]

Ya había pasa 5 días desde nuestro primer asesinato, con Naraku estábamos planeando nuestro siguiente plan. Naraku era un genio siempre descubría los mejores escondites para poder ocultar a nuestras victimas, y un lugar donde escondernos.

Después de dejar los cadáveres en la orilla del río tuvimos que cambiar de escondite porque iban a empezar a buscar cerca de la costa del río. Estábamos llagando a una casa abandonada que seria nuestro nuevo escondite en las afueras de Tokyo.

- Bueno creo que este será un buen lugar para escondernos- dijo Naraku

- ¿Y que tienes en mente para nuestro siguiente plan?-

- Sabes fue divertido secuestrar a dos chico y tenerlos enserados hasta que se vuelvan locos y luego matarlos pero yo quiero algo mas-

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres?-

- Quiero… mujeres-

- ¿Mujeres?- dude- para tenerlas enseradas hasta que se vuelvan locas y no supliquen que las matemos-

- No tonto- me dijo golpeándome en la cabeza- las quiero para poder divertirme un poco con ellas, ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

- Ah ya entiendo- dije asintiendo- ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

- Esta noche-

[KAGOME]

Sonó mi despertador, a la misma hora de siempre y como siempre tenia tanto sueño, que lo tire al piso y se apago. Me tape la cabeza con mi frazada y llego mi mama.

- Despierta Kagome, tienes que ir a la escuela-

- Puedes cambiar un poco el dialogo de las mañanas-dije con la cabeza tapada aun con la frazada

- No despierta ya- me saco toda la frazada y se la llevo para que no me volviera a dormir

Luego me vestí, desayune y me fui a la escuela. Cuando pasaba por el pasillo que iba a mi casillero, mire a Sango parada al frente de la oficina del director, me pare a su lado y le pregunte.

- ¿Sango porque estas aquí? – Me sorprendí y me tape la boca con ambas manos- ¿con quien peleaste ahora Sango? o… encontraste a alguien bebiendo de la fuente de la escuela y te culparon a ti-

Me golpeo en la cabeza con una expresión en el rostro que decía "que tonta eres" y me dijo.

- No nada de eso solo quiero saber que esta pasando allí adentro-

Mire através de la ventana de la oficina y vi a muchos padres halando con el director pero no alcance a ver quienes eran. Luego cuando intente acercarme a la puerta para poder escuchar se abrió y me eche para atrás, y por fin pude ver quienes eran, los padres de Kikyo, Ayame, Rin, Kagura y Kanna. Los vi pasar al frente mío algunos estaban llorando no sabia porque, no me anime a preguntarles que pasaba porque seria de mala educación y luego Sango…

- Disculpen- les pregunto- ¿porque estaban hablando con el director? Es solo porque… porque… es para un reporte de la clase de… Antropología- me reí no tan fuerte, pero aun así le respondieron.

- A Kikyo la secuestraron igual que a las otras hijas de los otros padres-dijo la madre de Kikyo llorando

- ¿Cuándo?- dije sorprendida

- Ayer, estaba volviendo de la casa de una amiga y no volvió a casa… tengo miedo de que le pase algo como a esos 2 chicos de las noticias el mes pasado-

Me tape la boca con la mano lentamente, y recordé a esos 2 chicos, desde un principio supe que esto se iba a repetir, pero ¿serán los mismos responsables del gran secuestro del mes pasado? De repente los mismos pensamientos de inseguridad volvieron a mi justo cuando ya se estaban yendo. Tenia tantas ganas de seguir preguntándoles mas cosas, pero ya se habían ido y quedaría mal hablar de sus hijas desaparecidas.

Luego le dije algo fuera del lugar a Sango.

- Sango… no tenemos clase de Antropología- le dije con un tono Ovio

- Lo se – me dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo

Toco el timbre para entrar a clase, otra vez no pude concertarme con todos estos pensamientos de inseguridad. Los secuestro seguían pero esta vez era un secuestro múltiple, sentía mucho miedo por kikyo, Ayame, Rin, Kagura y Kanna, no quería que las maten y yo sola no podía hacer nada esas personas pueden ser muy peligrosas ya que mataron a dos personas en solo una noche. Y todas las chicas que habían sido secuestradas, sentía mas miedo por Ayame que era una de mis mejores amigas.

De repente golpearon mi banco y di un salto del susto, era el profesor que me reto por no prestar atención y estar "en la luna" toda la clase. Me mandaron a la oficina del director donde estuve tan entretenida esta mañana.

- Kagome Higurashi por no prestarle atención a un profesor cuando esta haciendo su trabajo se quedara 1 hora mas castigada y luego se ira a casa.

- Si director- dije con tono triste, no llegaría a tiempo para ver mi novela.

Ya había terminado el día me despedí de Sango y le dije que tuviera cuidado cuando andará por las calles vacías y oscuras, y que si viera algo sospechoso que se fuera corriendo. Entonces nos llamo uno de los profesores para que entráramos al aula de los castigados y me lleve una sorpresa enorme.

- Miroku ¿que haces aquí, tu también estas castigado?-

- Alguien bebió de la fuente de la escuela y me culparon a mí-

Me di cuenta de que era uno de los ejemplos que le puse a Sango.

- Enserio-

- No era una broma, me castigaron por contestar mal a un profesor-

- Enserio, ¿Qué le dijiste?-

Me hizo una señal para que me acercara a el y me susurro algo al oído.

- Ohh Dios, como pudiste decirle eso-

- El me provoco-

- Jajaja que gracioso-

Me senté en el banco y pase la hora mas aburrida de mi vida viendo como el profesor nos vigilaba, pero mas lo vigilaba a Miroku, ya que ese era el profesor al que le había dicho muchas cosas… que no deberían decirse. Entonces por fin termino la hora de castigo y nos fuimos a casa.

Cuando pasaba por un callejón oscuro recordé lo que les había pasado a Kikyo, Ayame, Rin, Kagura y Kanna. Entonces estar allí parada me dio mucho miedo y a la vez por el miedo no podía moverme y eso me daba más miedo. Entonces para poder sacar el miedo empecé a gritar y a correr hasta que llega a casa me calme un poco tome las llaves de mi casa les estaba dado vuelta cuando alguien me toco el hombro y di un gran grito que hasta yo me asuste.

- Aaay- grite

Me di la vuelta y vi a un a un chico joven un poco mas grande que yo, se me hacia conocido pero no lo recordaba con claridad.

- Lo siento ¿te asuste?- me dijo amablemente

- Ah, si un poco pero estoy bien- le respondí

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien es que te vi gritar y correr por la calle-

- Bueno- se estaba alejando y lo pare- disculpa, ¿te conozco?- le pregunte confundida

- La pregunta es si tu me recuerdas Kagome- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y se fue.

Al parecer yo si conocía a esa persona pero mi memoria me fallaba y no lo recordaba, pero el si a mi.


	3. Chapter 3

**En este capitulo empieza lo interesante... ¬¬ jajaja XD espero que les guste... y dejen reviwes plisss n.n**

* * *

CAPITULO 3: Mi pobre amiga

[KAGOME]

A la hora de la cena no pude dejar de pensar en ese chico que me hablo hoy al regresar de la escuela, no me pude quitar las palabras que me dijo "la pregunta es si tú me recuerdas Kagome", lo único que recordaba de ese chico es que era de mirada fria y alto. Creí por un segundo haberlo visto antes pero no lo reacuerdo, se parce a uno de mis amigos de la infancia, pero no, no puede ser el, porque el ya no esta se mudo a Hokkaido y no regresará nunca. Ya lo supere.

- ¿Kagome te pasa algo? – me pregunto mi mama

- Si, as estado así todo el día, desde que llegaste que te pasa- opino mi Sota

- No estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansad por quedarme una hora mas en la escuela por el castigo- mentí, no dejaba de pensar en ese chico, su apariencia y sobre todo la frase que dijo: "la pregunta es si tu me recuerdas Kagome".

- Ok me voy a mi habitación, a hacer mi tarea-

Subí a mi habitación y saque mis libros, no entendía nada de la tarea porque no preste atención en clase por estar pensando en todo lo que esta sucediendo y también con la llegada de este joven que encontré en la puerta no me podré concentrar. Necesitaba ayuda.

[INUYASHA]

Con Naraku habíamos completado una parte de su plan ya teníamos a las 5 primeras mujeres que el quería, ahora necesitábamos conseguir las otras 2 pero ahora una por vez, desconozco los motivos por los cuales el quiere primero 5 y después 1 y después 1, seguro son los efectos del alcohol que toma a diario, parece que no da mucho efecto en mi.

- ¿Naraku cuando capturamos a la otra chica?-

- Calma Iunyasha, después de una semana para que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco y luego nos podremos en marcha-

- Esta bien, y ahora que hacemos con estas niñas tan sanas- dije admirándolas de cerca

- Nos divertiremos con ellas esta semana -

- ¿Cual te parece mejor?- le pregunté, tratando de levantar a una pelirroja que estaba en el piso junto a las otras- no te detengas linda no tengas miedo- le dije con tono amable peo se asusto mas

- Me gusta la chica de cabello azabache y lacio de allí – señalo a una chica muy hermosa que me pareció conocida – ¿Como te llamas tú?-le pregunto levantándola

- No me toques sucio- le dijo con tono bajo pero se escuchaba

- Dime tu nombre y no te resistas- le dijo con una navaja en el cuello que siempre trae en el bolsillo

Le hizo caso y le dijo su nombre.

- Kikyo, me llamo Kikyo- le respondió asustada

- Mi hermosa Kikyo tu serás mi presa esta noche- se la llevo adentro de un cuarto por la fuerza, y solo me quede yo y otras 4 hermosas chicas ¿a cual escogería?

[KAGOME]

Había pasado una semana de la desaparición de Kikyo y las otras chicas, aun no se han encontrado pruebas de que hayan muerte solo espero que eso no pase. Estaba en casa era sábado y estaba con Sango viendo una a película, la verdad es que estaba mas concentrada en otra cosa que en la película.

- Kagome, cuéntame mas sobre el chico que encontraste en tu puerta hace una semana, pero esta vez cuéntalo bien y con detalles-

- Bueno el era alto, tenia una mirada muy fría como la de Kikyo, y creo que era un par de años mas grande que yo-

- ¿Y no te dijo su nombre?-

- No se o pregunte pero lo que me respondió fue:"la pregunta es si tu me recuerdas Kagome" -

-¿Entonces ya lo conocías?-

- No, bueno si, bueno la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, debí a verlo conocido antes para que me diga eso-

- Si tienes razón-

- Ah algo que olvide contarte… el se me hacia familiar como un amigo de la infancia no lo se-

- ¿Quizás sea?... recuerdas a nuestro amigo del jardín de niños y la escuela primaria… como se llamaba… Iunyasha, lo recuerdas-

- Si pero el no era, recurada que se mudo a Hokkaido y no regresar- dije desanimada- aunque ese chico era igual a el, pero no era Iunyasha, estoy segura.

Sango a garro el control de la televisión y la apago.

- Kagome esta película ya me aburrió, hagamos otra cosa-

- ¿Como que?-

- No se mmm… - bajo su cabeza para mirar el reloj- tengo que ir a casa, mi mama me dijo que me fura a las 9, por todo esto que esta pasando tengo que volver temprano.

- Esta bien, adiós Sango te veo el lunes en la escuela-

- Igual – se despidió con la mano.

3 horas después…

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo un libro, mientras de la nada sonó el telefono, me asuste porque nunca nadie me ha llamado a la media noche, entonces levante el telefono y conteste.

- Hola, ¿quien es?-dije un poco asustada

- Hola, Kagome- me dijo una mujer- soy la madre de Sango, ¿quería saber si Sango sigue allí? Porque le dije que volviera a las 9- dijo preocupada

- No ella se fue a la hora que le dijo que se fuera ¿Por qué?-pregunte un poco asustada

- Porque Sango no llego a casa- Empezó a llorar

- Señora tranquila…- le dije para tranquilizarla un poco, pero se había cortado la llamada

- Ay no – susurre

Me preocupe tanto por mi amiga, no lo pude creer por unos segundos y luego llegue a la conclusión de que a Sango la habían secuestrado, igual a que a Kikyo, Ayame, Rin, Kagura y Kanna. No podía ser verdad no podía creer que esto le pasara a mi mejor amiga. Me apoye en la pared y me deslice en ella hasta el piso, y llore por mi pobre amiga.

Baje las escaleras y tome mi chaqueta azul y salí afuera no me importaba si me pasaba lo mismo que a Sango, camine 5 o 6 calles para poder encontrarla. No se porque hacia esto, sabia que no iba a encontrarla.

- Sango, Sango, Sango donde estas- grite y me apoye contra la pared de una casa, me deslice hasta el piso y llore- ¿Sango que te paso?- susurre, cerré los ojos y me quede así un rato.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Ahora es mi turno

[KAGOME]

No me había dado cuenta pero tanto tiempo que me quede allí me dormí, no era el momento preciso para ponerse a dormir, mi mejor amiga había desparecido debía buscarla. Me sentí en movimiento, no se porque me sentía así, parecía que me movía, a caso estaba sonámbula, no no estaba sonámbula. Abrí los ojos y vi al mismo chico del otro día que estaba en mi puerta, ¿porque me estaba llevando? y ¿a donde?

- Suéltame, déjame ¿a donde me llevas?- le dije furiosa

- Te llevo a tu casa-

Tuve que bajarme sola porque es ovio, que el no me bajaría.

- Escucha – le dije furiosa, ya en el suelo- no se quien eres, no quieres decirme quien eres, me cargas como si nada por toda la cuidad, y te crees que me conoces pero no lo es… porque si me conocieras te recordaría pero no te recuerdo asíque por favor te pido que me dejes en paz-

- Ya terminaste- me dijo con una tranquilidad increíble

- Deja de ser tan amable conmigo… y si-

-Kagome yo si te conozco, solo que tu no me recuerdas –

- Enserio, cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos – le dije enojada

- Hace 10 años-

Me quede sin habla muy sorprendida, yo lo conocía, pero no lo recuerdo no recuerdo nada de cuando tenia 7 años, como pudo recordarme tanto tiempo.

- ¡Hace 10 años! Como pudiste recordarme tanto tiempo- dije sorprendida- si de verdad me conoces dime cual es mi nombre-

- Tu nombre es Kagome Higurashi, vives con tu madre, tu abuelo y tú hermano menor Sota y tus mejores amigos son Sango y Miroku-

Puse una cara de súper-sorpresa con la boca abierta.

- Hey solo te pedí mi nombre- dije tratando de estar lo mas calmada posible- algo se te olvido, mi numero de documento, cuantos granos tengo en la cara, cual cable de televisión tengo- dije sarcásticamente

- No estoy aquí para bromas, creo que eres bastante madura para hacer este tipo de cosas-

- Jaja me importa un bledo- dije ya decidida a irme

- Solo estoy aquí para advertirte-

Estaba ya pasando por su lado cuando dijo esas palabras me pare a unos centímetros de el casi igualados, me voltee y me le hable a sus espaldas.

- A que te refieres con eso-le pregunte con mucha curiosidad pero tranquila

Se volteo y quedamos enfrentados.

- Últimamente ha habido muchos secuestros y asesinatos ¿verdad?, y se que uno de ellos es tu amiga Sango y otras 5 amigas tuyas. Quería decirte esto porque se que te preocupas por todos a los que les esta pasando esto, lo que quiero decir es que esto seguirá continuando, y seguirá y seguirá, ellos creen que estoy de su lado pero no es así, yo solo te quiero ayudar para que no te pase esto porque…- parecía que se iba olvidado lo que iba a decir, como un estudiante que se olvida lo que va a decir en un examen oral.

- ¿Porque que?- le exigí que me dijera

Se me acerco, y me susurro en el oído.

- No andes por calles vacías al atardecer sola, y mucho menos de noche, vuelva a casa a las 8 de la noche y no salgas sola por ninguna circunstancia y si andas con alguien que sea un hombre- me lo dijo de forma rápida que casi no le entendí, y luego se fue caminado rápido

No me quede mucho rato pensando en lo que el dijo, solo me di la vuelta y volví a casa, obviamente no podía ir a buscar a Sango a esta hora, aunque sentía mucha lastima por ella, era una buena persona, siempre preocupándose por los demás, paciente y simpática. Y lo que tubo que pasarle ahora es esto porque no me llevaron a mi en vez a mi mejor amiga, no se que podría hacer por ella, pero debía ayudarla no se como pero tenia que ayudarla.

Llegue a casa y me puse contra la puerta mirando la calle.

- ¿Por que Sango? ¿Por que a ti? ¿Por qué a ti y no a mi?- me dije culpándome, mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos suplicando que esto solo fuera un mal sueño y que alguien me despertara de este sueño, mas bien una pesadilla.

Al día siguiente…

- Kagome, levántate de la cama es domingo- dijo mi mama amenazándome

- No quiero- dije desanimada

- Vamos, arriba – siguió insistiendo

- Cuando me muestres a Sango en la puerta de mi habitación me levantare con todo el animo del mundo- dije tapándome la cara con la almohada

- Kagome se que estas triste por Sango y por las otras chicas pero estoy segura de que todo esto se arreglara- dijo tranquilidad

- ¡Como puedes estar tan tranquila cuando todo esto esta pasando, no se que te pasa!- dije ya con muchas lagrimas en la cara, llore tanto que de seguro Sota y me abuelo lo escucharon

- Kagome tranquila, tranquila, no estoy tan tranquila como lo crees yo también estoy preocupada, es solo que trato lo posible de no recordarlo para no estar como tu…- se sentó en mi cama y me tomo de las manos- Kagome, solo encuentra algo para distraerte un poco y no estés así todo el día ¿si?

- Esta bien-

- Gracias-

Después de levantarme necesitaba un tiempo para pensar asíque me fui al balcón de mi habitación lleve una silla y me senté a pensar en todo, desde la noticia de esos 2 chicos hasta el secuestro de Sango, pero lo que mas me inquietaba era la misma pregunta de siempre ¿quienes son los causantes de todos estos crímenes? ¿Por que hacen esto? ¿Seguirá pasando los secuestros? Yo tenía miedo de que me pasara lo mismo que a Sango estaba muy asustada, y otra cosa que me daba curiosidad es ¿quien era ese chico que me encontré anoche y otras veces más? Todo esto me ocupaba todo la cabeza que a veces no tenia idea de lo que decía o que es lo que decían los demás no sabia si mañana iría a la escuela, porque todo esto me ponía triste con solo mirar algo que es de ellas o solo, un banco de escuela donde se sientan a diario todo me hace pensar en ellas. Yo no podía seguir hasta no verlas sanas y salvas… a todas.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta del balcón.

- Kagome ya esta atardeciendo puedes ir a comprar unas cosas al supermercado de aquí cerca por favor-

No me había dado cuenta pero me había quedado todo el día en el balcón, sentada pensando.

- Si mama -

- Muchas gracias, en la mesa de abajo esta la lista de lo que quiero que compres y dinero para que pagues todo-

- Si ma gracias – dije fingiendo una felicidad grande. Le prometí estar de buen humor hoy.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, y tome la lista y el dinero, tomo mí chaqueta azul y me fui, era una tarde linda no hacia mucho frío ni calor, pero el viento era fresco y no para estar con una camiseta con manga corta, blanca.

Mientras caminaba, cruce la calle hacia otra que estaba muy vacía.

[INUYASHA]

Todavía no encontrábamos a la séptima mujer que Naraku quería, yo solo seguía sus ordenes, pero igual esto me gustaba, no importa lo que fuese es divertido.

De repente sentí como si algo iba a pasar no estoy seguro de que seria pero no era algo malo ni algo bueno, no estaba seguro de que fuera.

- Iunyasha no te distraigas, asómate a la calle y dime si algo pasa- me dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si- respondí

Luego vi a una hermosa jovencita que pasaba caminando estaba cerca de pasar por aquí, le avise a Naraku cuando ya estaba llegando.

- Naraku, mira una chica va a pasar por aquí es muy hermosa, con una chaqueta azul y cabello negro, tenia bonitos ojos oscuros- la describí, de pronto paso por lado nuestro sin darse cuanta, y Naraku respondió.

- La quiero- afirmo

[KAGOME]

Pase por el lado de un callejón aun faltaba una calle para llegar al mercado, pero tenia que pasar primero por una calle vacía al atardecer. No se porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

De pronto dos chicos salieron del callejón que había pasado hace unos momentos, entonces me dio un gran susto que empecé a caminar mas lento, me aguante las ganas de gritar y de correr. Tenía tanto miedo. Me siguieron por unos minutos, y luego voltee y ya no estaban, me alegre por unos instantes, y suspire muy fuerte.

Seguí caminando, y escuche un sonido detrás de mi, se lo sentía lejos así que no me preocupe mucho. Pero no me imaginé que algo peor iba a pasar. Alguien me susurro al oído…

- Hola hermosa-

Me asuste tanto que no pude gritar ni correr, el miedo me tenía paralizada, mi mente se puso en blanco, hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien más, y entonces pude reaccionar. Intente salir corriendo pero no pude me tomaron de los brazos y antes de que empezara a gritar me taparon la boca con la mano, y los ojos con una venda, en fin me tenían completamente atrapada, no pude hacer nada. Empecé llorar porque sabía que no volvería a ver a mi familia ni a mis amigos, la primera lágrima se resbalo por mi rostro.

Todo se había acabado y luego me golpearon en la nuca y me desmaye sin saber donde despertar.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: Reencuentro

[KAGOME]

No sabia lo que pasaría conmigo, estaba aterrada, seguía inconsciente, no sabia donde despertaría o que me pasaría. Abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación pequeña, oscura que solo le entraba un poco de luz de la ventana que estaba tapada con algo pesado que era difícil de mover, sentía mucho miedo yo estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, pero luego me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Baje la mirada y me di cuenta de que estaba encima de una cama y abajo había otras personas eran mas de 3 estaba segura, baje con cuidado sin hacer ruido y empecé a averiguar quienes eran. Mire a una persona que estaba apoyada en la pared sentada parecía dormida pero a la vez tenia un rostro de alerta. La mire bien y mi corazón se lleno de alegría y la abrase muy fuerte.

- Sango eres tu- susurre con mucha alegría que casi no puede resistir las ganas de gritar.

Me aleje y la mira no reaccionaba, aun tenia la misma expresión de antes y seguía dormida.

- Sango, Sango- mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro y tomo un aspecto preocupado- Sango, amiga háblame

- No te contestara- dijo una voz femenina que me pareció conocida

- ¿Quién es?- dije

- Soy yo Kikyo-

Me alegre un poco sabiendo quien era la persona que me hablaba.

- Kikyo ¿Dónde estas?- dije mirando a los lados tratando de encontrarla

- Estoy del otro lado de la habitación – dijo con una tranquilidad que no pude creer

Me pare y avance tratando de no tocar a las otras personas que estaban dormidas en el suelo, me di cuenta de que eran las chicas que desaparecieron hace unas semanas.

Legue a donde estaba ella y me senté a lado suyo.

- ¿Por qué dices que no me contestara?-le dije directamente

- Por ellos-

- ¿Quienes?-

- Los que nos trajeron hasta aquí- hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar- ellas no te contestaran porque están asustadas por ellos y por todo lo que nos hacen-

- Dime porque no me contestaran- insistí rn que me respondiera mi pregunta

- Están tan asustadas, tanto que están así todo el tiempo para no ver la cruel realidad que están viviendo…el miedo las tiene paralizadas-

- No puede ser- susurre

- Si esta pasando por desgracia- no pensé que me escuchaba lo susurre pero aun así respondió

- Espero que no te pasa nada hoy por ahora todo esta tranquilo, pero no pienses que estará así todo el tiempo- dijo y luego se dio vuelta y se apoyo la cabeza en la pared y no me hablo por un rato.

No sabia que hacer estaba aterrada, confundida, triste, quieta y con los pensamientos en cosas que jamás creí que pensaría. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que desperté me habían quitado todo, mi celular, mi dinero y una brazalete de oro que me había regalado mi padre, pero las cosas materiales no importaban para mi parecía que había pasado un siglo.

4 horas después…

- Bellas durmientes despiértense ya que ha llegado el mejor momento de la noche, para mi- dijo de la nada una persona que entro de golpe a la habitación donde estábamos todas nosotras. Levante la mirada y vi a un hombre de cabello largo y negro que iba acompañado de otro de cabello plateado se parecía al chico que había visto varias veces antes pero estaba segura que no era el.

Kikyo pareció haber susurrado algo pero no entendí lo que decía.

- A ver te volveré a escoger a ti hermosa pelirroja- dijo ese chico de cabello plateado tan hermoso, tratando de levantar a Ayame.

- Déjame- dijo ella tan despacio que casi no se la escucho, parecía que se estuviera quedando si voz – o tal vez a ti que pareces la mas chica- dijo tomando a Rin- no se hay tantas mujeres que no se a quien elegir-

Por culpa de mi torpeza cometí el mayor error de mi vida… o no.

Por accidente, cuando ponía mi cabeza sobre la pared para disimular un poco, me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza y grite.

- Auch!- grite tacándome en la cabeza donde me había golpeado. Me asuste más que nunca cuando descubrí que se habían volteado a mirarme.

- Cierto que habíamos tomado a la ultima chica que necesitábamos, lo mejor para el final- dijo el chico de cabello plateado

- Te concedo el honor de que te la elijas esta noche- dijo el otro- yo elijare a mi favorita- dijo y luego se acerco a Kikyo.

No supe que hacer en ese instante, mire hacia abajo a donde estaba Sango y pensé que tal vez ninguna de las dos se libraría de esto y solo una pudiera que fuera Sango.

Ese chico se acerco a mi yo me hice para atrás lo poco que pude, me pegue bien hacia la pared y el se acerco mas como si quisiera darme un beso. Yo desvíe la cara para no verlo, luego me tomo por la fuerza y me saco de la habitación. Pase por uno pasillo largo y vi al chico que había visto unas horas antes de que me secuestraran.

- Hola Sesshomaru-

Me miro y me dijo.

- Te lo advertí-

No sabia a donde me llevaría Kikyo estaba detrás de mi, quizás un poco mas relajada que yo, y pensé que tal ves no era la primera vez que la pasaba esto. Creo que no me quedaba mas remedio para mi propio bien que obedeciera ordenes y me quedara callada.

Kikyo y el chico que la llevaba entraron a una habitación, y entonces empecé a suponer que es lo que pasaría conmigo.

Un poco adelante había otra puerta y en esa el chico que me llevaba me hizo entrar, había una cama, el me tomo de las manos y me las ato con una soga, luego me lanzo enzima de la cama y luego el hizo lo mismo pero enzima de mi, cerré los ojos para no ver lo que estaba viviendo. Pero no pude evitar mirar el rostro del joven que tenia al frente mío.

- ¿Que te pasa linda porque no abres los ojos?- entonces abrí los ojos y… lo vi.

- Iunyasha-

- Kagome-

Con mis manos atadas intente tocarle el rostro al que era mi amigo, que no había visto hace 10 largos años. Pero cuando me acerque a tocarlo el se alejo y salio de la habitación dejándome a mi sola en mucho en que pensar.

[INUYASHA]

No lo podía creer simplemente no lo podía creer. Era ella mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Y le había echo pasar todo esto, fui un tonto. Ella jamás me perdonaría ni aunque lo intentara, no quisiera ni hablar conmigo. Soy un estupido no se que podía hacer.

Me senté en el piso y empecé a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido en mi pasado con Kagome y también en esos recuerdos recordé a Sango y Miroku. Y también recordé cuando todos molestábamos a Sesshomaru cuando dormía.

Pero esos tiempos habían terminado lo hecho, echo esta. No se que es lo que are. Después vi salir a alguien, era Kagome y se acercaba hacia mí con una mirada confundida.

- Iunyasha, quiero hablar contigo- me dijo tan tranquilo, como si fuera una persona cualquiera.

- No Kagome no te acerques-

- Inuyasha por favor-

- No Kagome-

- Inuyasha por favor- se acercaba cada vez más y yo me alejaba cada vez más.

Perdí el control, y por accidente la golpee muy fuerte que la tire al suelo. Y empezó a llorar.

- Kagome, perdóname, te dije que no te acercaras y… perdí el control…- intente consolarla pero no pude.

- Déjame, vete- me empujo y se fue muy enejada y con lagrimas en toda la cara.

La seguí hasta la habitación donde la había dejado y ella estaba sentada con la cabeza para abajo. Aun seguía llorando. Se tocaba el rostro donde le había pegado.

- Kagome por favor déjame ayudarte, y perdóname es que perdí el control y no sabia que hacer- insistí en que me perdonara.

- Inuyasha…- por fin contesto.

- Que- espere que iba a decir

- Puedes empezar desatando mis manos por favor o es una regla de tu código criminal, tener así a tus presas- dijo sin mirarme y poniendo sus manos en frente mío.

- No, no lo es- dije y luego desate sus manos.

- Kagome, me perdonas-

- No- dijo con un tono frío

- Porq…- me interrumpió

- No te importa, solo as lo que me tengas que hacer o déjame- dijo aun con tono frío.

Quería seguir estando con ella pero estaba muy moleta y no supe que hacer.

- Kagome tú me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo-

- Si, quería pero ya no-

- Y que es lo que me querías decir-

- Nada-

- Sabes es toda una perdida de tiempo estar contigo, hubiera elegido a otra y me estaría divirtiendo mas-le empecé a gritar

- Entonces todo es mi culpa, discúlpame por arruinar la tu fiesta de todas las noches- me grito pero esta vez se volteo a mirarme.

- Cállate- y volví a pegarle pero esta vez fue a propósito y no tan fuerte. Se quedo mirándome sin habla- mejor te devuelvo con la otras.

La tome y la lleve, a sorpresa es que no se resistió y fue muy fácil. Llegue a la habitación donde estaban las otras y le tire al suelo cerré la puerta muy fuerte, y empecé a arrepentirme de lo que había echo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Una oportunidad para el adversario.

[KAGOME]

Escuche el cerrar fuerte de la puerta y cerré mis ojos, de los cuales estaba saliendo una primera lagrima de tristeza. Destroza. Así estaba. Con la mente bloqueada de todo ecepto de los ultimo recuerdos de mi mejor amigo.

Me hice a un lado y me quede contra la pared con las rodillas en la cara. Oh que seria de mi, no sabia de que seria capas el ahora. Estaba tan furioso. No lo conocía, ya no. Quizás podría matarme mientras dormía o cuando estuviera desprevenida. Lo único que me quedaba era quedarme quieta y gozar mis últimos. Ni siquiera pude despedirme, era ovio que no saldría viva de esta. Solo podía compartir estos momentos de dolor con mis amigas que sufrían lo mismo que yo.

Llore tanto hasta quedar dormida. Me desperté al otro lado de la habitación con mi cabeza en el hombro de Sango. No supe exactamente que hora seria no tenia reloj y las ventanas estaban selladas no podía ver si era de día o de noche.

Pero no tenia idea de cómo hice para llegar al otro lado de la habitación. No me moví. Ni tampoco era sonámbula. ¿Cómo lo hice?

Tenía toda la cara pegoteada por haber llorado tanto y la transpiración. Me sorprendí nunca antes me había dormido tanto tiempo, supongo que no tenia otra cosa que hacer mas que dormir. Porque me controlaba el miedo.

Recordé todo loo que había pasado y volvieron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos. Mientras lloraba pensaba ¿como hice para llegar al otro lado de la habitación? ¿Lo hice sola o alguien me ayudo?

[INUYASHA]

Me olvide por completo de Kagome, ahora solo era otra presa mía. No me importaría nada de lo que le pasara. No la mirare, no le hablare y solo me enfocare en lo que hago y en lo que soy ahora.

-Inuyasha, ¿en que estas pensando tanto?-

- Nada importante-

- Hey, la chica que tomaste ayer era muy linda. No la vas a elegir hoy verdad, yo la quiero- dijo Naraku de lo más seguro.

- No ni te atrevas a tocarla- le dije subiendo mi tono

- ¿Por qué no quieres que la toque?-

- Ella era una muy buena amiga mía de la infancia. Por mi culpa esta aquí no quiero que le pase nada-

- Por algo esta aquí. Si la dejamos ir le dirá todo a la policía y será nuestro fin, tú quieres eso -

El tenía razón, si Kagome estaba aquí no podía dejarla ir. Pero no se que pasaría con ella si sigue aquí. Algo malo estoy seguro.

- Bien pero no quiero que la toques-

_Ya le había causado mucho daño. Kagome._

- No lo prometo-

- ¿Que dijiste?-

- Nada, no le pasara nada- dijo, me pareció algo raro de el, nunca aria algo así pensé que no me iba a hacer caso.

[AUTORA]

Inuyasha se fue del lugar y salio a revisar que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Mientras que Naraku no le hizo caso a Inuyasha de no lastimar a su amiga y cuando se fue, río y dijo.

- No lo prometo-

Kagome seguía triste. Sus amigas seguían dormidas y ella no podía conciliar el sueño como ellas y solo lloraba y se preguntaba muchas cosas entre ellas: ¿Qué paso con su mejor amigo? Y ¿como hizo para llegar al otro lado del cuarto?

[KAGOME]

No supe que hacer. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en nada. Solo en los recuerdos olvidados de mi mejor amigo y yo. Recuerdos que se estaban a punto de borrar.

Tanto llorar me había dado algo de sueño. Puse mi cabeza en el hombro de Sango, donde había estado antes y cerré los ojos. Esa tranquilidad me había dado un poco de paz. Estaba cerca de dormirme cuando alguien entro a la pequeña habitación despacio. Me asuste me encogí contra la pared y cerré los ojos muy fuerte.

Sentí los pasos de alguien y se dirigían a donde yo estaba. Me aterre. No supe que hacer. Alguien me toco en brazo y grite.

- Silencio o despertaras a todas tus amigas- me dijo un chico tapándome la boca con la mano- discúlpame aun no me e presentado, me llamo Naraku y tu me interesas mucho linda-

Intente escapar de el pero no me dejo. Me golpeo fuerte contra la pared y luego me levanto. Y me susurro algo al oído.

- Tu amigo, Inuyasha me dijo que no te hiciera nada. Pero el no esta así que…-

Si hubiera podido escapar lo hubiera echo. No me importaban cuantos psicópatas más estuvieran aquí lucharía con todo para conseguir mi libertad. Después de este encuentro no deseado, me arrastro contra mi voluntada afuera de la habitación y cuando me estaba yendo, vi a Sango despertar levantar la cabeza y mirarme, leí sus labios y me estaba diciendo con un gesto de pena "Lo siento mucho. Tengo tanto miedo".abrí los ojos como paltos al ver que mi mejor amiga estaba fingiendo estar dormida, solo para salvarse ella.

Se cerró la puerta y era el comienzo… del fin.

Entre a otro cuarto, estaba oscuro. Aun me sostenía todo el cuerpo, no me podía mover. Y otra vez me susurro algo al oído, pero mas despacio y mas bajo.

- Ahora que no esta Inuyasha hay que aprovechar el tiempo necesario-

Me puse en un estado de shock. Y mi mente se apago con su primer movimiento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola…**

**Yo por fin de nuevo les pido mil disculpas a todos los que me esperaron durante todos estos meses y los que se mataron entrando a para ver si actualizaba (creo) por favor perdonen las súper demora es que no me llagaba la inspiración pero ahora ya me llego (de 1.00 a 4.44 am)**

**Bueno ahora les dejo el capitulo como regalo de día de los enamorados…**

**NOTA: Inuyasha y los demás personajes de este fic no son míos son de Rumiko Takahashi (algo que se me olvido de decir en lo otroscapitulos)**

CAPITULO 7: Ya es muy tarde para ti

[INUYASHA]

Con el pasar de los minutes el sol se desparecía haciendo que mi vista se esforzara mas, ya había recorrido todo el lugar varias veces me habían encontrado solo con unos grupos de jóvenes criminales que no saben hacer bien su trabajo no, como nosotros que ya teníamos experiencia en esto. Ya podía regresar a mi refugio. Pero durante todo el camino en mi mente solo estaban los pensamientos sobre mi… no sé si podría llamarla amiga a Kagome. Si la veía de nuevo no sabría como estar frente a ella. Era como que una parte de mi cabeza me decía que debía ir con ella y explicarle todo, y otra parte, una voz en mi cabeza me decía que olvidara todo lo que paso y que la tratara como a las otras "presas" una extraña de la que no sé nada. Ambas voces luchaban en mi cabeza pero solo una era más fuerte que la otra y le obedecí. Kagome… ahora ella era…

Y sin darme cuenta ya había llegado y olvide completamente mi decisión. Entre y de inmediato me fui a informarle a Naraku que ya estaba todo seguro esos jóvenes acabe fácilmente con ellos aunque me superaban en número. Fui primero a ver a la habitación en la que siempre estaba abrí la puerta, pero no lo encontré. Mire bien el interior para estar segura de su ausencia pero cuando mire directo hacia una cama a un lado del cuarto vi con si había alguien en ella. Era una mujer estaba cubierta con las sabanas de la cama ya que aparentaba que no tenia puesta ninguna prende de vestir, tenía el cabello largo ye de color negro azabache. No se me venía a la mente quien podría ser ya que todas las chicas se parecían acepto una pelirroja que distinguía de todas. Me acerque a ella un poco, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, seguí avanzando unos pasos y me detuve.

-¿Tu quien eres?- le pregunte cortante tratando de averiguar quién era

No respondía.

-Te pregunte quien eres- le dije con un tono un poco molesto

No respondía, hubo un a pausa larga. No lo soporte mas que no me respondiera me sacaba de quicio, conociéndome bien se que yo era muy impulsivo y precipitado, y no lo pensé dos veces.

-Ya me tienes harto- grite.

Saque una navaja de mi bolsillo y le hice una cortada profunda empezando desde el hombro izquierdo y bajando por la espalda en diagonal. No emitió sonido alguno pareciera que lo hubiera sentido. Ni si quiera había reaccionado a mi ataque y eso me enfadaba mas, la tome por el brazo y le hice girar hacia mi sin mirar su rostro le hice un raspón en su mejilla del cual empezó a salir un gota sangre, luego la mire y… era ella.

-Kagome- dije sorprendido y me aleje rápidamente de ella, me tropecé con algo en el suelo y caí sentado.

La mire fijamente y ella solo miro hacia abajo, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Paso unos minutos y hable.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

No dijo nada y solo levanto su mano derecha para enseñarme la soga que la tenia fuertemente atada de la muñeca a una de las patas de la cama luego recordé en la habitación de quien estaba y todo apuntaba a una misma dirección.

-Ese maldito, le dije que…- pare de hablar y continúe la frase en mi mente.

_Que no se atreviera a tocarla, lo voy a matar._

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme la puerta se abrió. Y vi entrar a la imagen del hombre que quería aniquilar con todas mis fuerzas. Desvió la mirada hacia mí y dijo.

-Ah, Inuyasha ya volviste ¿cómo está la situación?- dijo con voz demasiado tranquila que a mí me irritaba.

Me levante del suelo con todas mis fuerzas y me acerque a él.

-Escúchame, bien te dije precisamente que no la tocaras a Kagome, y que es lo que me encuentro, la encuentro desnuda en tu cama y no quiero saber la razón por la que esta así. Te juro, te juro que lo vas a pagar muy caro- grite furioso

- Inuyasha algo que debes saber de mi es que yo nunca, nunca cumplo promesas así, no debiste confiar en mi desde el principio-

-Pero porque, porque a ella…- antes de terminar la oración una voz me interrumpió

- Inuyasha ya basta- escuche la voz de Kagome y nos volteamos a verla- Inuyasha ya basta no le grites-

- ¿Pero porque lo defiendes a el Kagome?-

- No es de tu incumbencia mis razones Inuyasha- es la primera vez que había visto a Kagome gritarme así- a diferencia de cómo tu me trataste lo prefiero a él mucho más que a ti, sé que no te gusto mi actitud y debo disculparme- esas palabras me dejaron impactado ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer mi expresión de sorpresa rápidamente paso a triste- ya es muy tarde para ti-

Agache mi cabeza y tenía razón fui un idiota Kagome no tenía que disculparse por nada.

-Esa es mi chica, ya vete Inuyasha- me empujo hacia afuera y no me detuve ya no quería estar ahí.

Me senté fuera de la habitación y empecé a pensar en todas las cosas malas que hice en el pasado y también a pensar en mi trágico pasado. Luego recordé la decisión que me había quedado pendiente antes de llagar. Obedecí a la voz más fuerte. Desde ahora Kagome tratare a Kagome como una de las otras.

[KAGOME]

Ni yo misma podía creer lo que acababa de decir, mis pensamiento se hicieron a un lado cundo empecé a sentir un dolor en mi espalda, la cortada que me había hecho Inuyasha ya estaba doliéndome mucho, solté un jemido de dolor mientras me tocaba la espalda con la mano.

-Y ahora que te pasa- dijo volteándose a verme se acerco y miro la corta en mi espalda- ese maldito te hizo esto- lo dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta- lo voy a matar en este instante se dirigió a la puerta y salió dejándome a mi sola con una cortada profunda el dolor aumentaba mas, sentí como las gotas de sangre se resbalaban por mi espalda dándome una sensación de frio mortal.

Corte un pedazo de la sabana con mi mano y mi lo envolví por todo el pecho para parar el sangrar. Por un momento mis esperanzas de conseguir mi libertada se desvanecieron lentamente, una voz en mi cabeza decía que no viviría mucho mas y otra muy pequeña y que apenes podía escucharla decía que podría salvarme pero solo escuche a la más fuerte y acepte mi destino. Ya era demasiado tarde para mí. Veía pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos y recuerdos… fáciles de borrar y difíciles de olvidar.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa yo aquí…**

**Me disculpo de nuevo por la demora jeje aunque esta vez no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada, me disculpo por favor perdónenme, tratare de publicar los capítulos mas seguidos.**

**Dentro de un tiempo, no tengo una fecha exacta voy a empezar a publicar mi tercera historia, estoy segura de que será de Naruto.**

_**NOTA: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi. Pero la historia es mía, asi que esta prohibida la famosa "copiada y pegada" de Fanfiction. Net o a nose donde.**_

…

CAPITULO 8: La peor escena de mi vida, la perdida de una amiga.

[KAGOME]

Un enorme ruido del otro lado de la pared me devolvió a la realidad, entre en pánico, porque pensé que ya había regresado. Mire curiosa la puerta, me acerque y puse mi ido contra ella. Se escucho otro golpe fuerte, esta vez contra la puerta y di un salto con el que tropecé y caí al piso, seguido de un silencio de muerte. En esos momentos estaba asustada de que entrara y me viera así con la ropa puesta. Minutos después siguió el mismo silencio cargado de… ¿ansiedad? ¿Que es lo que esperando? No quería que sucediera nada. Me pare en un solo movimiento y me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta, pero con intención de abrirla para saber que había pasado.

La abrí lentamente para solo dejar un espacio para poner el ojo y ver, era más que suficiente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos incluso el que tenia la vista bloqueada, al presenciar la escena horrible que se encontraba fuera del cuarto. Hubo una pelea brutal allí.

Las paredes hacían contraste con la sangre que estaba en ellas, acaso era tanta la sangre que estaba sobre los muros, que hacían sus propios caminos hasta el piso como un pintura pero con esmaltes totalmente naturales y humanos. Del otro lado pude divisar a dos personas. Se podía notar quien era el vencedor y el vencido. El vencido… fue Inuyasha.

Cuando lo vi allí tirado en el suelo, me invadieron las ganas de llorar muchísimo, ¿pero porque? ¿Por él? La causa de mi sufrimiento. Ni siquiera lo pensé y mi cuerpo solo le hizo caso a mis instintos. Abrí la puerta completamente corrí directamente hacia donde él se encontraba, me abalance sobre él y solté algunas lagrimas.

-¡Inuyasha!- grite no me importo nada en ese momento, ni si quiera que me atravesara el corazón una navaja. No tenía miedo- ¡Inuyasha!- llore con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Que haces aquí! No deberías salir- me grito Naraku y luego me tomo del cabello y me alejo totalmente de Inuyasha, golpeándome la cabeza muy fuerte contra la pared.

Di un grito de dolor, me había golpeado muy fuerte, y me había aventado lejos –lo que se justifica porque yo era demasiado liviana para me edad- me toque en la parte de la cabeza donde sentí el golpe y cerré los ojos muy fuerte por el dolor. Vi que tenía sangre, pero no era mía era la que tenia Naraku en su mano cuando me agarro del cabello. Abrí los ojos y lo vi pardo al frente mío, con una navaja en la mano bañada en rojo. El brazo con el que lo sostenía estaba en su totalidad bañado de sangre, pero por una herida, al parecer no había sido el único que había usado un arma.

-Porque te saliste, si no tenias que hacerlo- me grito e intento atacarme, me hubiera hecho un corte profundo si no me hubiera movido para el costado, pero de todas formas me había alcanzado a hacerme sangrar el hombro izquierdo. Me tire al suelo e hice una mueca de dolor para aguantarme un grito que iba a salir de mi boca.

Sin decir una palabra estaba a punto de clavarme el arma en el lado izquierdo de mi abdomen, cuando algo lo detuvo, más bien alguien. Levante la vista y pude ver del otro extremo del pasillo estaba mi amiga pelirroja, estaba intentando escapar, estuvo a punto de lograrlo cuando no tuvo en cuenta que algunas baldosas del piso estaban sueltas y por accidente había tropezado con una produciendo un ruido escandaloso. Parecía que nadie la estaba ayudando en su huida solo ella. Estaba sola.

-Ayame- susurre para mis adentros- no ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Naraku se volteo hacia ella, y corrió en su dirección, Ayame corrió intento escapar pero él fue más rápido y la alcanzo.

La tomo de los hombros y le dio una cachetada fuerte, haciéndola golpearse contra la pared y sangrándole el ojo izquierdo y toda esa zona de su cara. Ayame gritaba y gritaba de dolor, yo no puede hacer más que observar. Luego le dio un golpe y le rompió la nariz, y toda la sangre cayo por la parte inferior de su cara, y desde el cuello hasta manchar toda la parte del cuello de su remera blanca y verde. Los gritos de Ayame se hacían más agudos lo que me asusto mas y me obligo a retroceder milímetros de mi lugar, ¿Qué tanto podría estar sufriendo?. De los ojos de Ayame solo brotaban lágrimas que se mesclaban en todo su rostro manchado y los pequeños vasos rotos de sus ojos causados por los golpes. Cayó de rodillas al piso aun con muchos gritos en los labios que luchaban por salir, y sollozos, que me hacían poner la piel de gallina. Empezó a patearle el estomago, lo que la las hizo caer horizontalmente en el suelo. Fueron solo dos patadas para hacer que todos esos gritos desesperantes encerrados, salieran. Solo gritos y gritos de terror, dolor y tristeza, era lo que único que decía, hasta que por fin una palabra, quizás sus últimas fueron articuladas.

-¡Por favor ya basta!- dijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡no me hagas esto!-

-Esto es lo que te pasa por creerte más lista que yo- dijo con un tono neutral. Se agacho y tomo su rostro, reposado en el suelo listo para descansar- es muy triste que tan hermosa belleza tenga que abandonar este mundo.-

Fue lo último que dijo y tomo la navaja y con un movimiento hábil, corto su garganta profundamente de una sola vez. Ese fue el fin de Ayame y con mis propios ojos lo había presenciado.

En ese momento me agarro un gran coraje, me levante y fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ayame. Pero no pude porque alguien me había tomado del brazo.

-No vallas- me dijo una voz quebrada.

-Pero Ayame… ella es mi amiga. No puede ser- me salieron un montón de lagrimas no pude aguantarlo más mi mejor amiga había muerto en frente mío y no pude hacer nada.

-Te matara igual que a tu amiga. Créeme que no quieres morir- dijo Inuyasha. Pero porque el opinaba si por su culpa y por la de Naraku, Ayame había muerto.

-Pero a ti que te importa, si que ella se haya ido no te afecta nada- le grite con mas lagrimas en mi rostro y con los ojos muy rojos.- déjame ir suéltame- intente soltarme pero para estar débil sí que tenía fuerzas aun.

-Que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti- me grito con su voz más estable ahora.

Después de esas palabras me congele allí. ¿Yo lo importaba?.

-Deje de decir tonterías es claro que aun esta delirando por todas esa drogas que tienes-logre liberarme de él y me fui corriendo con Ayame.

Me arroje encima de ella y llore todo lo que pude, con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que se me acabaran todos los fluidos del cuerpo. Sentí que me tomaron de la capucha de mi campera manchada con sangre por todos lados y me estamparon la espalda contra la pared. Grite pero no de dolor, más bien de temor, y vi Naraku que estaba pardo al frente mío.

-Aléjate de Inuyasha, y de todas esas amiguitas tuyas, entendiste. Y si te quieres pasar de lista, acabaras como ella- me amenazo con la navaja en mi cuello.

-Bueno - le dije con lagrimas en los ojos y con la voz quebrada.

-Bien – dijo y me soltó y caí al suelo. Perdí el equilibrio y caí arrodillada al frente de Ayame- sácala de aquí. Odio tener que limpiar-

Ya no podía llorar ni siquiera un sollozo no sabía porque razones pero no podía. Después de presenciar la horrible escena en vivo y en directo, ya no tenía el mismo pensamiento de antes. Había visto muchos videos así sobre violencia, en el noticiero o en internet, pero jamás había estado yo ahí era tan horrible. Lo peor de todo es que acabada de perder a una amiga, una amiga a la que le cuentas todos tus secretos y sabes que ella los guardara, que siempre estará allí para ti, jamás te traicionara. Si no fuera por ella, Naraku me hubiera matado cortándome en abdomen lateral, aunque hubiera preferido que ya muriera a que tu. Gracias Ayame. Para mí fue como si tú me hubieses salvado la vida. Nadie más morirá de ahora en adelante, yo no lo permitiré, no dejare que pase nunca más.

…

**Continuara…**


End file.
